Confessions
by autumn.serenade19
Summary: My first one-shot! What happens when May joins Tumblr? I suck at summaries.


**19 here!**

**Here's my first one-shot for Pokémon!**

**Criticism openly accepted! Although, no flames please. **

**If you don't like Contestshipping, then don't read it.**

**I wouldn't know if May and Drew seem OOC here. Hmmm…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tumblr, Pokémon or the characters used!**

* * *

**Confessions**

_**.:Curiosity:.**_

"_I couldn't think of any other explanation to why I lost in my recent contest. Was it because I didn't train well enough? Or was it because of __**him **__that kept me so distracted?" _

I let out a deep sigh as I clicked post on the screen. I sat back on my chair as I gazed out the window. It's been two weeks since I joined Tumblr and I already posted more than a hundred notes. Blogging seems to have become a hobby of mine.

I noticed a certain green-haired boy walking outside the Center. I quickly logged out and ran outside.

"Drew! Hey!" He quickly turned around. Why does it look like I caught him off guard?

"Oh, hey, May."

"Something wrong? Did I catch you at a wrong time?"

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about your last contest." Huh? Why?

"My last contest?" He showed his famous smirk and flicked his hair.

"Your coordinating was at its worst and you couldn't even keep yourself focused. You hit rock bottom right in the second round. You were way off. Seems to me you don't fit the role of my rival anymore."

"Huh?" He's getting on my nerves. "Are you saying I'm weak?"

"I didn't say that. All I'm saying is you're not a worthy enough rival if you can't even keep yourself and your Pokémon steady." Now that ticked me off.

"So, you are saying I'm weak! That I can't handle things properly? That I can't win a simple contest like that? Well, excuse me for being human and making mistakes!" I stomped off back into the Center. Leaving that jerk grass-head behind.

* * *

_**.:Arguments:.**_

_"I don't get it. Why do I always lose my temper around __**him**__? It's just a simple remark. It shouldn't tick me off too much. But still, not worthy? I can't complain to screaming to that. It's the first time __**he's **__said that to me. That __**really **__hurt."_

I can't believe Drew actually said that to me. Not a worthy enough rival? Just because I wasn't my usual self, doesn't mean I still couldn't have won that contest. I had a small chance at least getting to the final round.

I noticed a hand being waved in front of my face.

"Huh?" I looked up to find Ash.

"Sorry to bug ya, but you were looking so dazed that you needed a disturbance."

"Dazed? Sorry, Ash. I just have a lot of things going on right now."

"May, what's that?" He asked, pointing at my blog. I quickly turned around and turned the screen off.

"N-nothing!"

"That wasn't nothing, May. Looked like a blog to me. Was it yours?" I can't tell him it's mine.

"Uhh, no. It was a random person's blog!" I let out a faint laugh. Please drop it, Ash…

"If you say so. Anyway, Max and I are heading out to train. Wanna come along?"

"I'll pass. I need to go talk to someone. See ya." I stood up and rushed out the Center.

Okay, I know I lied to Ash. But I had no other choice. I can't let my friends find out about my blog. They'll find out my thoughts from within my heart. I can't let them find out. I best be more careful now while blogging.

I walked out on to the shore. It was already dusk. The stars were slowly coming out. I sat down on the soft sand and let my feet dig into it. A sudden cool breeze blew through my hair. It was such a nice evening. The most perfect time to think. Drew…

* * *

_**.:Corrections:.**_

_"I was out on the beach today. It gave me time to think about my argument with __**him.**__** He **__was right. I really __**was **__at my worst. I wasn't concentrated enough. Maybe I __**am**__ not worthy enough. I__ guess I should apologize."_

_**.:Pieces:.**_

_**"**__My time at the beach today gave me so much to think about. Maybe my life's like a puzzle. There are times when a certain piece doesn't fit into an empty space but something with the exact same shape fits in it."_

I stood up and went into my room. Of course, Ash, Max and Brock are probably pigging out somewhere. I doubt they'll be back soon.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I opened it and it was Nurse Joy.

"Hi, Nurse Joy."

"Good evening, May."

"What can I do for you?"

"I just came here to tell you that you forgot to switch off the computer you were using. I didn't mean to, but I read your blog. Don't get angry, I'm sorry. But you are quite the writer." I left it on? I didn't log out? _Damn. _

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" I ran out my room and headed to the computers.

When I got there, I saw a very familiar emerald-haired boy. _Drew. _He's reading my blog! I ran towards him and tackled him down to the ground. I gazed into his eyes and I could tell he's surprised.

"What the hell's wrong with you, May?" He seemed really angry.

"You were reading my blog!"

"You mean the one with the title _Confessions? _Don't worry, May. I saw it, but I didn't read it. Although…"

"Although, what, Drew? You know something about me that I don't?"

"It's not that." He let out a deep sigh. "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday, okay? I didn't mean to get you angry. Now would you please get off me?"

I sat back down on the ground. I looked up into the computer and saw _Coordinators Daily Online. _So, he logged me out? He didn't read my blog? I messed up again. Drew was standing up when I pulled on his shirt. He looked back down at me.

"Hey, Drew." Why do I feel my chest tightening? "I'm s-sorry." I couldn't look directly at his eyes. "I'm sorry" I whispered again. I stood up and started walking back.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on mine. I knew it was him. But I couldn't bring myself to look at him after what I've done. My eyes widened when he hugged me.

"Drew?"

"I'm sorry, May. I didn't mean to hurt you." Something seriously hit my heart. Then and there. I think I get it…

* * *

_**.:The Confession:.**_

_ "I think I understand. Reasons why I've been dazed. Why I've been getting angry so easily. Maybe after all this time, it's because of what I feel. My true emotions inside. Should I tell __**him**__? I don't know. What if __**he **__doesn't feel the same? At least I told __**him.**__ I've been deceiving myself and everyone else since the first time I met __**him. **__Safe to say, the truth is…__**I love him. **_

_**I, May Maple, am in love with Drew Hayden.**_

_My blog, __**Confessions**__, has really helped me. Although, this looks like my last note for it. It might be time to start a new one. One without deceit and lies from within me. But, something with truth and feelings from the true me. The me who's finally realized her life isn't just like a puzzle but a big book containing so many unexpected events. _

_I'm May Maple and this is the end of my blog, __**Confessions.**_

* * *

Okay! I know they didn't end up saying "I love you" to each other or ending up kissing. Sorry! But, since everyone would normally use an ending like that, I wanted to try something else. R&R please! No flames though! Tell me though, OOC?


End file.
